


The City Watch

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Emma, Big Mutant Family, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Being Cocky, Erik is a Troll, Nick Fury Lies, Nick Fury Swears, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, and badassery, raven what are you thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the best way to get someone to do what you want is to save them from the gallows, they were bloody right.<br/>Erik is the best conman in genosha, which is surprising when the place is full of crooks liars murders and the like. Erik is caught by the guards of Nick Fury himself and is given a choice, take over the city watch and protect genosha, or hang.<br/>Erik adjusts to the life on the straight and narrow, and if one of the perks of the good life is that pretty young school teachers seem a lot more willing to be courted well thats hardly Erik‘s fault is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic and I'm really enjoying writing it! The first chapter is so short because its really a preview, I'm trying to set the scene. This fic is very loosely based on going postal by Terry Pratchett, extremely loosely. Please tell me if you like it or not in the comments I'd really appreciate it!

Chapter 1. Erik faces certain death.

 

Mister blister wasn't exactly sure who this bargain was going to be hardest on, all he could tell that it certainly wasn't going to bring people any joy. He looked at the man sitting in the chair in front of him and shuffled his papers in a way he hoped expressed his totally validated concern. "This isn't exactly common protocol you know" he said anxiously.

The man across from him smiled, well it was hard to call what happened on that mans face a smile, it more closely resembled the grimace of the monsters that made you cower under the covers as a child.

"Well" the man said as if speaking to an infant "well sometimes protocol is whats holding back the future Mr. Bluster, we need to move forward".

Mr. Blister frowned the frown of a man who doesn't have the back bone to correct a person who looks like he could teach the assassin‘s guild a couple of tricks and be .thrown out for being to harsh*. "Well Mr Lehnsherr, if you could just sign these papers for me and then I'll let you get on with your day how about that" Mr Blister said, gesturing nervously at the small mountain of paperwork teetering precariously in front of the taller man.

Mr Lehnsherr smiled again and Mr blister considered dropping his pen so he could hide under the desk, his secretary had assured him that hiding under the desk was a sure fire way to protect oneself from monsters**.  
Mr Blister sat and sweated in his cheap suit until he could hold in the curiosity no longer. "So what exactly does his lordship have planned for you?" He asked so quickly the whole sentence sounded like one garbled word.  
Mr Lehnsherr lent over the desk towards him. "Can you keep a secret Mr Bloster?" He said, the mans eyes making Mr Blister feel like he was second on the food chain.  
"Yes of course sir" Mr Blister said eagerly, the other man nodded an came closer still, so close that Mr Blister could feel the mans breath on his ear, he shivered and regretted all the choices he had ever made.  
"So can I" laughed the man, before settling back down in his seat again.  
Mr Blister decided that after this meeting he would be taking a long and relaxing holiday far away from Genosha, far away from anywhere that had anything with pointy teeth and a terrifying grin.  
Mr lehnsherr signed the papers with an exaggerated flourish and placed the pen down in a careful manner that most men reserve for when they are holding daggers or a highly dangerous reptile. He stood up and nodded at Mr Blister who in turn did and impression of an extremely startled goldfish, before turning and leaving the small office.   
Mr Blister slumped forward in his seat, he was to old for this kind of nonsense.

 

2 weeks earlier.

They say that nothing concentrates a man's mind more than the fact that he might be hung, drawn and quarted for crimes against the City at dawn. They were bloody right, but sadly instead of focusing on useful things, people's minds tend to get stuck on the fact they were going to be dead in a few short hours.

The man awaiting his hanging was called Erik Lehnsherr by doting and loving parents, who would undoubtedly be extremely ashamed of their son at this time. Erik‘s uncle would be extremely proud of him, but such is the way of all uncles around the disc. Erik‘s parents however would be spared the shame of having their son being hung, simply because they were as dead as a week old fish pie and Erik hadn't gone by his given name since he was 13, that was 9 years ago. No the man who was to be executed tomorrow was known throughout the disc as Max Eisenheart.

He had taken a much more positive approach to the situation and was using the short time he had left to focus on useful things like not being hung drawn and quartered in the morning, focusing particularly on pulling an old nail that was buried into a wall two floors away from him up though the crumbling brick of his cell. So far work had been going well, considering he was in a cell that was completely devoid of any metal and he couldn't risk alerting the guards. 

Fortunately not a single person had come to check on him during his short stay or they would have been concerned about the small hole being dug through the wall and the small dust cloud that was being created by that. The large nail of which his very life depended on had got stuck behind a particularly solid, and annoyingly loud piece of brick work.

Erik slid down and pressed his head to the wall, braced his knees firmly against the floor and brought his hands up to hover just away from the wall being careful not to touch the mortar. He focused his powers and heaved.  
His shoulders caught fire and a slightly red mist filled his vision, he felt the power uncoiling in his cut. The nail broke through the brick with a muted crash, landing perfectly in Eriks palm. He laughed and stretched his legs out from where he was kneeling. He looked at the nail in delight.

He heard clapping behind him, he clasped the nail tightly in his hand ignoring the slight pain it caused him and turned to see several prison wardens watching him from behind the stone bars.   
"Well done Mr. Eisenheart" said one of them "we knew you where a fucking fighter! No sitting around and crying for this one I said!"   
"You organised this as a little show then did you logan?" Erik said despondently, glaring at the burly man through the stone bars.  
"No not me bub, though it was fun to watch, this was all on fury‘s orders he said it would do you good to have something positive to focus on"  
"Positive?positive! I just spent the last hours of my fucking life pulling a tiny nail through a wall!"  
"Well you didn't spend it as a weeping mess did you" laughed the guard "we weren't actually going to let you get out the cell or anything, that'd be to cruel." He paused to laugh with the other cronies "just give you something to take your mind of the whole execution business bub".  
"Well thank you" muttered Erik, he didn't say "I hate you, you bastards". The wardens hadn't tortured him in his stay here, and they hadn't turned him over to the thieves guild for unlawful practiceing of swindling cheating and general dishonesty. Which would of been a far more painful fate than being hung.  
" That bastar-Lord Fury has some interesting ideas about how to treat convicts doesn't he Logan"  
"Yeah we asked him about this but he said no, this would definitely be the best way to handle things all things considered, also its the funniest way."   
"Funniest!" Erik exclaimed angrily  
"Awww is little max going to have a tantrum"  
Erik turned to face the wall and sat in silence. The guards turn to leave, they shut the station door softly.  
"See ya in the morning bub."

 

It was a minute before dawn and it was now him being led down a short but grubby corridor towards a pair of double doors that lead to the gallows. Erik realised that he was having something of an outer body experience, he was floating outside of his own body like a carnival balloon floats outside a circus tent, waiting for his own string to be cut.  
He was lead out of the double doors and out into an inappropriately sunny day, he squinted angrily at the sky. It made him feel better. He came to stand at the foot of the old wooden gallows and was met by a man in a leather hood.  
"Good morning Mr Eisenheart" he lowered the hood in an overly eager way "it's me good sir, Wade‘one drop‘ Willson, I‘ll be your executioner today" he bellowed proudly.  
"Is it true Wade, that if a man isn't hung correctly to death that he can be released of all charges against him?" Erik asked, watching nervously as Wade tied the noose.  
"HAHA! Yes but never fear friend, I wont have any difficulty on my honour as a executioner"  
"Ah thank you that really helps, so so much" muttered Erik  
"Do you want the black bag or a brown one mate?"  
"Does it fucking matter"  
"Its all about pleasing the crowd, personally I'd choose black, makes the whole exercise seem more stylish in my opinion. Theres nothing less stylish than the colour brown" Wade stopped nattering long enough to finish tying the noose "the front page of the Advertiser was dedicated to you, loads of people saying what a handsome young man you were and the like, would you mind signing the rope now mate? Only I wont get a chance to ask you after..."  
"You want me to sign the thing thats going to break my own neck?"  
"Yep" said wade ‘one drop‘ Wilson "makes it a collectors item you see, the place is packed from wall to wall and there would be loads of people who'd love to take home a little reminder of the occasion and everything"  
Erik stared at wade incredulously, he's actually barking mad he thought. The poor bastard is actually raving. Wade stared back at him.  
"I'd be dead grateful"  
"Not as dead as I'm about to fucking be" Erik said taking the pen and signing the rope, the feeling reminded him of when he saw his death warrant getting stamped.  
"Thanks mate, that's my mortgage youre paying with that rope"  
"Stick the rope up youre arse and strangle yourself with it"  
Wade took the rope from Erik after tying it around his neck "are we ready then everyone?"  
"I‘m bloody not" said Erik, to a round of general amusement from the crowd.  
"Youre one of the best Eisenheart! Wont be the same without you"  
"Dont suppose you'd let me go then?" This once again was seen as razor sharp humor by the crowd, Erik sighed.  
"Youre not bad you know wade" he muttered. "I just never thought I was actually going to die you know? Never really sunk in"  
"I expect it'll be sinking in pretty quickly soon enough"

A sleek black coach pulled into the courtyard in front of the gallows pulled by two dark and tall horses, it was large and elegant in a sturdy, huge and slightly indestructible way only coaches can be. It had tinted windows and a crest on the side, this crest was only visible to the extremely well sighted because it was only a shade or so darker than the coach itself. The crest showed a large F written in a flowing cursive font.  
The coaches doors opened and a tall man with an eye patch stepped out, the crowd fell silent and Erik gulped slowly. Was he going to be released? Was Lord Fury going to get him out of this situation? Fury took a step forward and said in a deadly calm voice "get on with it Wade" the crowd murmured.  
Erik saw red, his vision clouded over with an all consuming rage. It bubbled through his body from his stomach to his toes. "Youre a fucking bastard Fury! An absolute wanker, if anyone should be on the gallows its you!"  
The crowd went deadly quiet everyone turned to look at Fury whilst also trying to look like they weren't looking at Fury, the result was a very squinty crowd. Fury laughed, it was a deep belly laugh "youre lucky that youve already got the noose on Mr. Eisenheart, I'd hand you over to the thieves guild myself for that".

Erik closed his eyes and blocked out the crowd, he shut out that bastard Fury and ignored Wades chatter. I dont want to die, he thought, I havent done everything yet I'm to young to die. Erik heard Wade starting the count down.  
10  
9   
8 God I'm sorry mama he thought.  
7  
6  
5 I never even fell in love he mused  
4  
3   
2  
1...  
The world was red, then black and then at long last the world was white.


End file.
